


Come Sit On My Lap

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Come Sit On My Lap

You huffed heavily, dropping your phone into your lap, looking up across the desk at your girlfriend, 

“Do you really have to finish this tonight?” Casey’s hand froze, she raised an eyebrow to you, a slight smirk on her face. You’d come to meet her after you were finished work, ready to walk her home from her office and devour a pizza and a bottle of wine. When you’d gotten there it turned out she was deep into a case, trying to work through opening and closing arguments, and was on a roll, not wanting to leave quite yet.

“You know I do.” She replied, watching as you threw your head back, sinking back into the chair as you let out a exaggerated groan.

“Baby, I just want to get you home.” Casey gave out a huff of a laugh at that, knowing exactly what you meant.

“C’mere.” She crooked her finger at you, “You can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” You smiled brightly at her, moving through the room swiftly as you placed yourself across her lap, closing her in between your thighs. Casey smiled up at you as you snaked your hands around her neck, kissing her deeply.

“Thank you baby.” You murmured against her lips before she wrapped an arm tightly around you, moving the other one back to the desk to continue working. A few moments passed before you got impatient again, starting to kiss down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, starting to suck a bruise into her skin.

“Y/N…” She softly warned, holding back a moan as she paused her work.

“What?” You quirked an eyebrow at her as you pulled away to face her, “You asked me to come sit here.”

“You’re insatiable.” Casey laughed to herself, as she trailed a hand up your bare leg, more than happy with the fact that you were in a dress today.

“But you love it.” You smiled, moving to kiss her lips again, every kiss with Casey was purely heaven, her lips were fucking perfect. And damn did she ever know how to use them, moving passionately against yours, you felt weak simply looking at them, but the moment yours touched hers, you were putty in her hands. And those hands, those were something else, especially as they burned their way up your thighs, moving to the gap between your legs, you moaned into Casey’s mouth as her hand cupped your core. Your whimpers became vocal as her mouth detached from yours, making its way across your jaw, nipping its way down your neck, you practically sobbed as she bit into your pulse point at the same moment her fingers slipped under your underwear, hitting your clit. 

That moment was interrupted as her desk phone rang, she pulled away from you, huffing gently, leaving her hand under your skirt.

“ _Be quiet_.” Casey’s comment was authoritative, looking you right in the eye before she picked up the receiver, “Novak.”

You buried your face into her neck as her fingers slowly traced your folds, teasing you, drawing your wetness out as she tormented your clit. You heard her speak, realizing she was on the phone with her boss, heightening the entire situation, causing you to bite down into her shoulder when she buried a finger into your pussy. Casey pumped her finger in and out of you torturously slow, her thumb tracing around your clit as you thrust against her hips. Her eyes found yours, a smirk taking over her face as she plunged a second finger in, you let out a breathless gasp, doing your best to stay quiet as her fingers curled against your g-spot. 

Casey continued the business call casually as her fingers continued the assault on your cunt, wishing she could wrap her lips around yours, but took the opportunity to torture you instead. She rutted lightly up against your hips before she plunged a third finger into you, pumping it quickly, putting more pressure on your clit, rolling her thumb harder and faster than before. You were whispering groans of appreciation, making sure that no one but Casey could hear you as you buried yourself right against her ear. Casey tapped curled her fingers, hitting your g spot at the exact moment she hit your clit even harder, taking a moment off the phone call to bite against your neck. You did your best not to sob into her shoulder shuddering against her body, your cunt clenching around her fingers as your arms tightened around her body, pulling her into you. She rubbed you through your orgasm, then bringing her hand to stroke your back softly, calming you down as she finished her conversation.

“Thanks Liz, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Casey smiled as she put the phone down, gaining eye contact with you, your pupils blown. She stroked the side of your face, “Good girl.” She kissed your lips gently, “Ready to go home princess?”

“Please….” You practically begged, Casey knew how worked up you were, laughing to herself as she nudged you off her lap, unsteady on your feet. Her hands found your waist as she stood, holding you together. You smirked at her, “God you’re good at what you do.” She laughed at that, her lips finding yours once again as one of her hands buried into your hair, pulling at the roots as yours wrapped around her waist, pulling her against your body before she softly pulled away.

“Let’s go home baby,” She smiled brightly at you, “I’ll make you feel better than I ever could in the office.” You smirked at that, grabbing her hand as you kissed her cheek, nearly dragging her out of the office before a night of bliss you’d been wanting.


End file.
